White plays first
by Hallie Potter
Summary: Ein MM aus Band 5 über Ron und Hermine zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum ...


"

_" ... Es war spät am Sonntagabend. Hermine war in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückgekehrt, um Alte Runen zu wiederholen, und Ron hatte Quidditch-Training. ..."_

" ... 'Weshalb bist du nicht beim Training?' 'Es ist vorbei', sagte Ginny. 'Ron musste Jack Sloper in den Krankenflügel bringen' ..." - Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix, S. 768 -'Berufsberatung' - by Joanne K. Rowling.

"Alles okay, Jack?"  
Hermine wandte sich blitzartig um, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie den Klang seiner Stimme hörte. Ein schöner, warmer Schauer lief über ihren Rücken, sie drehte sich wieder zurück und schloss die Augen, wissend, dass er sich jetzt in ihre Richung bewegen würde, um sich neben sie zu setzen. Sie liebte dieses Gefühl; zu wissen, dass er und sie jetzt allein waren, ohne Harry. Nicht, dass Harry störte, aber ... na ja, wieso nicht auch mal ohne ihn etwas Zeit verbringen?  
"Hey Hermine ..."  
Ron ließ sich neben sie in einen seiner, wie sie wusste, Lieblingssessel fallen, offenbar ziemlich müde und erschöpft. Sie blickte von ihren zu entziffernden Runen auf, und sah ihn. Sah sein rotes, vom Wind zerzaustes Haar, seine tiefblauen Augen, in denen sie sich schon oft verloren hatte, jede einzelne Sommersprosse, die seine Haut zierte. Lauschte jedem seiner Wörtern, in denen er ihr vom Quidditchtraining berichtete, welches, laut ihm, sehr mies gelaufen war.  
Er seufzte und sein Blick fiel auf den Berg Büchern, der auf dem Tisch neben ihr lag.  
"Vielleicht solltest du etwas Pause machen.", setzte er zögernd an, wissend, wie schnippisch sie manchmal sein konnte.  
Hermine senkte den Kopf wieder, damit ihre Haare ihr leises Lächeln verbergen konnten.  
"Ach ... es ist nicht so viel, wie es vielleicht aussieht.", antwortete sie, doch er schien nicht überzeugt.  
"Komm schon ... ein wenig Ablenkung tut dir sicher gut ... wie wärs mit einer Partie Schach?"  
Ron erhob sich, nahm ihr sanft das Buch aus den Händen und legte es zu den anderen auf den Tisch.  
"Warte kurz, ich hol schnell mein Spiel und zieh mich um."  
Ihre Augen folgten ihm die Wendeltreppe hinauf und sie seufzte.  
Es war schon lange her, seit sie das letzte Mal zusammen Schach gespielt hatten. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass sie verlieren würde, dafür war Ron einfach ein zu brillianter Spieler, und dennoch ... Dennoch liebte es sie gegen ihn zu spielen, sogar zu verlieren, das siegessichere Lächeln kurz vor seinem Siegeszug machte es das Wert.  
"Da bin ich.", kündigte er sich selbst an mit einem zusammmen geklappten Brett und einem braunen Beutel in den Händen. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte Hermine Richtung Boden auf den Kaminvorleger, wo er ihr gegenüber Platz nahm und langsam begann die Spielfiguren zu verteilen.  
Doch Hermine war nicht bei der Sache, zu abgelenkt war sie von seiner Handberührung. Sicher, manche würden dies als Übertrieben bezeichnen, doch sie liebte und schätzte diese kurzen, unschuldigen Berührungen, die sie manchmal teilten.  
Ron spielte schwarz, sie weiß. Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen sagte er : "Weiß beginnt."  
Ja, er hatte Recht. Sie hatte eigentlich mit dem ganzen begonnen ... hatte seit dem dritten Jahr versucht Andeutungen zu machen, ihn umarmt, sich in eine Nähe gestellt, auch wenn es völlig unnötig gewesen war.  
"Bauer nach d3!" Langsam setzte sich die kleine Figur in Bewegung, bis sie auf den ihr befohlenen Fleck angelangt war.  
"Bauer nach d6!" Auch der von Ron bewegte sich jetzt in die Richtung des Bauers von Hermine.  
Beide waren sie immer schon schüchtern miteinander umgegangen. Außer natürlich, eine Gelegenheit zum Streiten bot sich, aber, Mal abgesehen davon, wollte keiner von beiden Recht den ersten Schritt wagen. Natürlich wusste Hermine nicht, ob Ron auch so empfand wie sie, ob sich in ihrer nähe Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch ein Wettfliegen lieferten, oder ob seine Puls gleich hundert Mal schneller wurde, oder ob sich bei einem Körperkontakt mit ihr auch seine Nackenhärchen aufstellten.  
Über all dies konnte sie nur spekulieren, doch wusste sie, dieses Gefühl würde sie um nichts in der Welt tauschen wollen.  
Das Spiel nahm langsam seinen Lauf, immer mehr ihrer Figuren landeten hinter dem Rand seiner Schachbrett-Seite und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sie Schachmatt setzte.  
Als er plötzlich zu reden begann (und zwar nicht mit den Figuren): "Und ... was läuft da grade zwischen dir und Vick- ... ahm, Krum?"  
Sie stockte, die Hand gerade über den Trümmern ihres ehemaligen Springers, die sie beseitigen wollte, und sah auf.  
"Bitte was?"  
"Na ja, ich dachte ... nicht so wichtig."  
"Ron, zwischen mir und Viktor läuft garnichts!", versicherte sie ihm, ihre Hand nicht vom Schachbrett wendend.  
Er sah in ihre Augen, beide versanken sie in die des jeweils anderen und starrten sich eine Zeit lang so an.  
"Sicher?", fragte er leise, fast flüsternd.  
Hermine nickte schwach. Ein zufriedenes, selbstsicheres Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, und er wandte sich wieder dem Spiel zu. Er schien zu einem Schluss gekommen zu sein; sanft legte er seine Hand auf die Hermines, die sich noch immer nicht vom Spielfeld entfernt hatte, beugte sich vor, seine Lippen jetzt nahe bei ihrem linken Ohr und flüsterte: "Schachmatt."  
Seine Dame bewegte sich quer auf ihren König zu und machte somit dessen letzten Fluchtweg zu nichte. Ihr König warf seine Krone ab, und ließ sie auf das Feld prallen.  
Noch immer den Geruch seiner Haare in der Nase, sah sie ihm zu, wie er lächelnd die Figuren wieder in den brauen Lederbeutel einpackte, das Spielfeld zusammenfaltete, jedoch nicht zu ihr aufsah.  
Immer noch auf den Knien, richtete er seinen Blick schließlich wieder auf sie, kam ihrer Nasenspitze mit der seinen unglaublich nah und sagte: "Das Leben hat doch was von einem Schachspiel, oder?"  
Dann hauchte er ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, erhob sich vom Boden und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, um in den Schlafsaal zurück zukehren.

hach ... leute, das hat was ... ron flüstert mit euch ... hu hu hu ... schön  
kommi?


End file.
